thebluebloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Schuyler Van Alen
Birth Schuyler Van Alen was born on the 1st of September 1992. Her mother Allegra Van Alen or Gabrielle had forsaken her bond to Charles Force (Michael) and had married a Red Blood from San Fransisco Stephen Chase. She was born premature but whether or not she would be allowed to live was always in question by the committee from being a half breed (Half blue blood, half red blood). She was allowed to live but was constantly watched, but it was decided that the coven would wait and decide her fate when she became of age in her summer set years as the Pistid Sophia predicted that the daughter of Gabrielle will bring salvation. Early Life When Schuyler turned three her mother went into a coma due to the loss of her father. It is unknown whether Schuyler's father had met her but his name is on her birth certificate. Schuyler's grandmother Cordelia became her guardian and changed Schuyler's birth certificate so she would have the Van Alen name and not Chase. Schuyler was always under weight as a baby and couldn't speak until her fourth birthday when she started speaking in sentences. Schuyler always visited her mother on Sundays or Christmas and grew up around her grandmother who she had had to call be her given name Cordelia, Hattie and Julius the only staff at the Van Alen Mansion on 101st and Riverside Drive. School Schuyler attended Duchsene school and was always sociably awkward and quiet. She only had one friend and that was Oliver Hazard Perry whom she met in kindergarden, she eventually met Dylan Ward. The three were always outcasts and kept to themselves. Although Schuyler did attract male attention due to her beauty it never amounted to anything, due to the way she dressed, as she couldn't afford expensive clothes. She is always a target of Mimi Force and her cliques jokes. Schuyler excels in language Art speaking French and Italian and Applied Arts and was once honored by the facilty for diligence in her studies. Blue Bloods When Schuyler turned fifteen she noticed she had blue marks on her arms and received an invitation to the committee. When she was told she was a blue blood she thought it was a prank at first until reality sunk in. She learns her best friend Oliver is her conduit and more about her heritage from Cordelia. Schuyler grew close to Jack Force who believed that something was hunting the blue bloods after Aggie Carondolet's death. Schuyler's friend Dylan Ward who is also a Blue blood and Bliss Llewellyn's crush (whom Schuyler had also befriended). Schuyler, Bliss and Oliver research about Croatans as Jack Force suddenly changes his mind and says he trusts the committee. Schuyler finds a diary which once belonged to Cordelia when she was Catherine Carter in Plymouth in another life. Cordelia tells Schuyler about the Silver bloods and after being attacked by one Schuyler realizes the threat is real. Jack Force saved her from the attack and Schuyler had learned a spell to reveal the creatures true form. However the creature revealed itself to be Charles Force; Jack's father and the Regis. Schuyler and Jack find Charles at her mother's hospital room and confront him. He only reveal that he is an uncorrupt and isn't the Silver blood. Schuyler is given a ride home only to discover her Grandmother had been attacked. Cordelia quickly told Schuyler to find her Grandfather and that she was the Silver bloods death before dying. After burying Cordelia, Oliver and Schuyler go to Venice to track down her exiled Grandfather. Masquerade Oliver and Schuyler are in Venice where Schuyler meets her grandfather Lawrence Van Alen. Schuyler asks Lawrence to come back with her to New York ,however Lawrence refuses saying he has washed his hands of the coven. Schuyler returns to New York disappointed but attends the four hundred ball wearing her mothers gold Chanel dress which captured many attentions including Jack Force. Schuyler also attends an after party wearing a mask she bought in Venice. At the party she feels alone and slightly awkward since her friends aren't there. She sits alone only to be approached by a masked boy who kisses her. Schuyler believes it's Jack Force however after recent conversations she isn't sure whether it was Jack or Kingsley Martin who has moved to the school. The next morning Schuyler awakes to find her grandfather who has returned to help and raise her. Lawrence is given his old position back on condition he doesn't call for a white vote. Lawrence trains Schuyler in spells and Schuyler learns what she is capable of and the side affects of being a half blood. Her training makes her weak and she makes Oliver her human familiar even though it is against the code. After an attack on the Repository by Mimi's hand which left Bliss injured and Priscilla Dupont dead the coven is in an uproar. A trial is held where it is revealed that Kingsley Martin is a venator. He claims he has three suspects that one is a silver blood; Schuyler, Bliss and Mimi. Kingsley reveals that Mimi is the traitor even though he did help her and that she wanted to kill Schuyler to prevent Jack from slipping away. However Mimi is proved innocent and Kingsley guilty after Schuyler preforms the blood trial on her after persuasion from Jack. Kingsley flees much to Schuyler's disapproval. Schuyler also learns that Charles Force has adopted her and that she has to live with him since she is his niece but the main reason is because Charles has a strong dislike to Lawrence and Lawrence is Regis. Revelations Schuyler is living with the Forces and is not allowed to see Oliver or Lawerence. Jack appears to be cold to her but it real life they are having an affair in an appartment. Jack and Schuyler's relationship begin to grow. Schuyler proves her strength when Dylan attacks her and she has the upper hand. The coven are on edge with earth quakes in Rio where Leviathan is imprisoned. Lawerence sets off to Rio to investigate but Schuyler can not get a connection from him and believing he is in trouble, she goes to Rio with Oliver to rescue him. As the whole coven heads to Rio, it turns out it was a trap and the coven is massacred. Lawerence and Levithan battle and Schuyler feels helpless until her mother's sword appears only when she strikes she misses and Lawerence kills the person who actually was Dylan Ward who appeared to be Levithan. The blood of an innocent releases Levithan and he kills Lawerence. Lawerence tells Schuyler to speak with Charles and ask him about the Van Alen legacy and that her sister will be their doom but when Schuyler returns to New York Charles has disappeared. Schuyler talks to Trinity who states that Charles turned his back on the Van Alen legacy a long time ago and that she did have a sister a long time ago when her mother was in another life. Schuyler breaks up with Jack before she went to Rio, Mimi approached her and told her Jack would become like her mother, out of love for him she lied saying she no longer loved him. Christopher Anderson lawerence's conduit tells Oliver and Schuyler to flee as Schuyler has been convicted of killing Lawerence. The Van Alen legacy Schuyler and Oliver are on the run and try to speak with the Countess of Orlens who is Regis of the European coven however her meeting is cut sort when Jack appears as the Silver bloods wish to harm her. Schuyler runs with Jack to try and escape to learn that jack and Charles have been trying to track Levithan. However the Silver Bloods catch up with them but Jack tells Schuyler to run as he fights them off. Jack returns to her but Schuyler is wary and asks him to prove himself, in return Jack kisses her and Schuyler sees that Jack still loves her and that he has not bonded with Mimi. Jack and Schuyler escape but Charles after battling Levithan is lost in the White Darkness after Levithan released the Subvertio. Jack pushes Schuyler to return to New York saying the coven is in too much chaos to notice she has returned but Schuyler refuses. However Schuyler feels weaker and startes collapsing and having nightmares due to Oliver and her mother, who tells her to return home. She returns taking on a new identity as Skye Hope and attends another public school. Schuyler goes to see Dr. Pat about her fainting and Dr. Pat says it was because she was home sick. Schuyler visits Bliss only to get a phone call that her mother is awake. Schuyler runs to her mother who reveals to her that she must find the gates and secure them before the Silver Bloods find them. Schuyler goes to Mimi and Jack's bonding as away to say good bye only to have Levithan appear. Schuyler and Kingsley are captured in the glom and taken to a gate which was built under the cathedral. Jack and Mimi appear in the glom and Jack battles Lucifer for Schuyler. Mimi frees Schuyler and tries to help Kinglsey. Jack is struck by Lucifer's blade but Schuyler saves him by making him feed from her. Schuyler then learns Bliss is her sister and watches Bliss kill herself. Schuyler heads to the airport to leave for Florence with Oliver only Oliver had contacted Jack to go with Schuyler. Schuyler and Jack go to Florence making it clear Jack has broken his bond with Mimi. Misguided Angels Schuyler and Jack seek refuge from the Regis of the European coven only to be prisoners for a month. They both escape and run from the New York and European ventors. Schuyler and Jack set on a quest to find the gate where they meet priests whose only goal is to kill a girl who has been raped by the Silver bloods and are pregnant with their child. They befriend Ghedi whose mother was killed because she carried a Nephelium. Soon they discover that they must find Catherine of Seina in Egypt but Jack reveals to Schuyler that he is going back to new York to face the blood trial scared that she will be in danger of the Ventors and the assassins both the countess and Mimi send. Jack and Schuyler agree to bond before they split up.